HINATA'S ANSWER
by Sapphire NightSky
Summary: Nggak pinter bikin summary xD Penasaran sama judulnya, baca aja ceritanya. It's NaruHina fanfiction!


HINATA'S ANSWER

By : Sapphire NightSky

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Pairing : NaruHina

Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

***Happy Reading***

Lonceng berbunyi nyaring di SMU 1 Konoha. Istirahat adalah waktu yang yang paling ditunggu untuk menikmati udara bebas diluar kelas. Apalagi bagi para murid kelas XII yang terlalu jenuh dengan banyaknya contoh soal yang harus mereka jawab untuk persiapan UN yang tinggal 4 bulan lagi. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, ia masih berada dalam kelas disaat teman-temannya yang lain keluar. Ia malah menghampiri seorang siswi yang sedang sibuk dengan buku matematikanya.

"Ehem," dehemannya membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya. Kau punya waktu hari minggu ini?" tanyanya dengan gelisah, seperti maling jemuran yang takut kepergok. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pergi denganku ke Tropical Land yang baru saja dibuka itu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah, ayahku mendapat 2 tiket untuk masuk dan menikmati semua permainan disana dari kolega kerjanya. Kan mubazir kalau tidak digunakan. Mau yah? Sekalian refreshing." bujuk pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ba-baiklah. Jemput aku jam 8," kata gadis itu dengan wajah merona merah.

"Yes!" sorak Naruto dengan melompat dan mengacungkan genggaman tangannya keatas kegirangan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat taksirannya itu bertingkah aneh. Namun sikap bersemangatnya itulah yang membuatnya menyukainya. Namun ia terlalu malu saja bicara dengannya.

"Kau kenapa dobe? Apa kau perlu aku telponkan pegawai RSJ Konoha?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang terkejut berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya. Bisa geger kalau pangeran hyperaktif ketahuan mengajak putri malu pergi berdua.

"Tak ada apa-apa, teme," ejeknya namun masih tersenyum.

Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat temannya ini begitu girang. Namun hal itu tertunda, karena lonceng tanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi.

-Hari minggu, jam 7 pagi-

"Ibuu! Baju warna putihku mana?" teriak pemuda itu tak sabar dari dalam kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

"Semalam Mami setrika, sayang. Didalam lemari." Beritahu seorang ibu namun terlihat sangat muda berambut merah dari ruang makan lantai satu.

Di ujung meja duduk seorang pria memakai pakaian santai yang sedang membaca koran sambil sesekali menghirup kopinya.

"Anak kita mengapa ribut sekali?" tanyanya sambil tetap membaca koran.

Sang istri tertawa renyah, yang ditelinga sang suami bagaikan suara seorang bidadari.

"Biasa, anak muda sekarang. Ia akan pergi kencan," jawab Kushina.

"Siapa bilang kencan?" tanya Naruto yang berlari kecil menuruni tangga sambil memakai baju.

Ia memakai T-shirt putih dengan corak biru di bawah lengan dan bagian bahu. Celana jeans biru terang yang tidak terlalu ketat dan sepatu kets putih dengan bagian alas hitam membuat perpaduan warna yang serasi dan simpel.

"Bukankah pergi berdua dengan seorang gadis itu dinamakan kencan?" tanya ibunya menggoda.

Naruto hanya memasang tampang kesal.

"Terserah ibu aja deh," ia tak ingin meladeni ledekan ibunya, bisa-bisa terlambat menjemput Hinata.

Ia meminum susunya dengan cepat di selingi beberapa gigitan roti lapis selai coklat yang dibuatkan ibunya yang tandas dalam beberapa menit.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat," pamitnya.

Ia menuju garasi rumahnya, memasang jaket hitamnya yang tergantung disana dan menaiki Honda Beat red(merah) miliknya. Ia memutar kunci kontak, dan menekan tombol starter sehingga terdengar bunyi mesin yang menderu lembut, khas motor matic. Ia pun berangkat menuju kediaman Hinata yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

-didepan rumah Hinata, pukul 8 pagi-

Tiin Tin

Naruto memanggil Hinata yang masih ada di dalam rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian gadis yang ditunggu itupun keluar dengan bodyguard keluarganya, yaitu Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi.

Hinata memakai celana legging 3/4 dengan warna lavender dan sepatu tali berwarna putih. Sebagai atasan ia memilih jaket abu-abu yang bawahannya panjang hingga 20 cm di atas lutut dengan kantung didepan. Rambut panjang indigonya yang biasanya ia gerai ia ikat model ekor kuda. Bando putih terpasang manis diatas poninya.

Naruto turun dari motornya untuk menyambut Hinata, diiringi tatapan 3 pasang mata Lavender yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata. "Kau cantik sekali, Hinata," pujinya, yang membuat pipi gadis itu memerah. "Kau juga, Naruto, keren." Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan.

"Paman," katanya pada ayah Hinata, Hiashi.

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengajak Hinata pergi ke Tropical Land. Boleh?" tanyanya penuh cemas, Hinata menatap wajah ayahnya sebagai isyarat agar memberikan izin.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu sore pulangnya," Hiashi memberikan izinnya.

"Dan jaga ia baik-baik. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan pada Hinata, kupastikan kau akan sangat menyesal bertemu denganku lagi, Namikaze," ancamnya. Naruto menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik!" pesan sepupunya Hinata, Neji pada Naruto.

"Pasti!" jawab pemuda itu meyakinkan.

"Kakak hati-hati yah? Jangan sampai tersesat," Hanabi memperingatkan dengan senyum jahil.

"Kalau perlu kak Naruto gandeng terus tangan kak Hinata, biar ga terpisah," sarannya pada Naruto yang sekarang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apaan sih, adikku ini. Bawel banget, kakak kan bukan anak umur 10 tahun," protes sang kakak yang wajahnya merona merah mendengar godaan adiknya tadi.

"Benar juga ya, kakak kan bukan anak umur 10 tahun. Tapi...Kakak adalah Balita. Jadi kak Naruto, kalau perlu digendong saja kak Hinata," ledeknya lagi, kali ini berbuah cubitan pelan dipipinya.

"Diam! Atau kakak laporkan pada ayah kalau kau pacaran dengan Konohamaru," bisikin berupa ancaman itu otomatis membuat Hanabi terdiam. Hinata terkekeh. Ia memang pemalu, namun tidak saat ia bersama keluarganya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi diam. Hinata menatapnya dan mengangguk.

Naruto menaiki Beat merahnya, disusul Hinata yang duduk menyamping sembari berpegangan di tempat pegangan yang ada di belakang. Naruto disatu sisi senang dan disatu sisi ia kecewa. Senang karena Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mudah memeluk seseorang, jaminan ia adalah gadis baik-baik. Kecewa karena harapan Hinata memeluknya tak terwujud.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Trio Hyuuga. Hinata hanya melambaikan tangan. Honda matic itupun meluncur mulus menuju tempat wisata dijalanan yang sepi, karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Para pekerja yang biasa memadati jalanan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dirumah atau rekreasi keluar kota bersama keluarga.

-Di Tropical Land-

Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan kesayangannya, ia menarik tangan Hinata menuju pintu masuk. Ia mengeluarkan 2 tiket dari sakunya yang kemudian ia serahkan kepada petugas. Sang petugas mengambilnya dan kemudian merobeknya. Ia membukakan palang pintu yang menghalangi pintu masuk.  
Dengan tak sabar ia menarik lagi tangan Hinata menuju tempat atraksi terdekat, kincir angin raksasa. Hinata yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah, ikut masuk ke kabin yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. Namun ide ini tak cukup buruk. Dipuncak, ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang ia lihat. Perkomplekan rumah, sawah, sungai, hingga gunung yang puncaknya diselimuti salju, Bisa ia nikmati dari sana. Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang menempelkan wajah dan kedua tangannya dikaca jendela kabin.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum bahagia.

Ia mengangguk dengan antusias dan kembali menatap ke pemandangan luas di luar. Naruto pun akhirnya ikut menatap kearah pandangan Hinata, puncak gunung yang dipenuhi salju. Turun dengan wajah bahagia, Naruto menarik lagi tangan Hinata menuju permainan yang ada disebelah, Roller Coaster. Hinata yang penasaran akhirnya menyetujuinya. Naruto memilih tempat duduk paling depan, katanya sih biar lebih menegangkan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan mengerikan dan kegirangan pada saat yang bersamaan dari tempat duduk paling depan yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Hinata.  
Perlu waktu 15 menit bagi Hinata untuk memulihkan perasaannya yang sempat hilang beberapa waktu tadi. Setelah agak baikan, Naruto mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang menurut Naruto sangat menarik.  
Wajah Hinata memucat waktu melihat papan nama dari tempat itu. Ghost house, rumah hantu. Naruto pun menariknya lagi memasuki tempat itu. Sebelum sempat protes, Hinata sudah berada didalam kegelapan yang membuat pintu masuk tak lagi terlihat. Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan memasuki lorong gelap, meninggalkan Hinata yang kemudian menjerit memanggil Naruto dan akhirnya berlari menyusul pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia mendekap lengan Naruto erat dan berbisik berkali-kali agar Naruto tak lagi meninggalkannya.  
Setelah puluhan teriakan dan jeritan, mereka berhasil keluar dari tempat itu. Naruto yang kelihatan masih bersemangat, mengajak Hinata untuk menonton film. Hinata yang berpikiran Naruto akan memilih film romantis, menyetujuinya. Namun kelihatannya ia salah, ketika duduk dikursi penonton dengan membawa popcorn ukuran jumbo untuk dinikmati berdua dan dua botol soda, terpampang jelas judulnya adalah "Thirteen Ghost". Dari judulnya saja sudah ketahuan film ini akan menyajikan horor dari awal hingga akhir. Film itu menceritakan keluarga yang terjebak didalam rumah warisan yang didalamnya terdapat 13 hantu dengan berbagai jenis. Sepanjang film, Hinata terus saja mendekap lengan Naruto dan sesekali membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto saat ada adegan hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.  
Hinata keluar dengan wajah sangat pucat. Naruto yang melihatnya berinisiatif untuk mengajak Hinata makan siang di kafe terdekat dan sekalian istirahat.

"Kau lapar Hinata?" tanyanya, sambil matanya berkeliling menatap kafe-kafe terdekat.

"I-Iya." jawabnya, sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak, tangannya masih dipegang oleh tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah kita makan disana saja," tunjuknya ke arah kafe yang sangat dekat dengan laut. Hinata menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Kau setuju?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan. Ia mengangguk.

Mereka memilih meja yang terdekat dengan laut. Makan sambil menikmati sejuknya belaian angin yang berhembus dari laut. Setelah semuanya selesai dan dibereskan oleh waitress, mereka memilih untuk bertahan disana untuk sekedar istirahat.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku memilh film horor? Bukannya film romantis?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Karena, aku ingin kau yang memelukku, bukan aku yang memelukmu," terangnya sambil membuang muka kearah lain. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Hinata saat mengatakannya.

Naruto yang melihat pedagang es krim yang tak jauh dari mereka, mendapat ide untuk menjalankan rencana yang membuat ia baru tidur jam 2 malam karena bingung mengatakannya.

"Kau tunggu disini yah?" pintanya.

"Aku mau membeli es krim disana," tunjuknya pada pedagang yang sedang dikerumuni oleh anak kecil. Hinata mengangguk dan kembali menatap laut, memikirkan perkataan Natuto tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan dua mangkok es krim ditangannya.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Hinata menoleh dan terkejut.

"Mengapa kau membelikanku? Merepotkanmu kan?" berusaha menolak es krim yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Tak apa-apa. Kan ga enak kalau cuma beli satu. kamu mau nonton aku makan es krim ini sendirian atau kita makan 1 es krim berdua?" jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil es krim yang masih disodorkan Naruto padanya. mukanya memerah membayangkan ia makan 1 es krim berdua dengan Naruto.

"Vanilla?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu kesukaanmu 'kan?" Naruto membuka tutup es krim coklatnya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanyanya.

"Itu... Ra-ha-sia," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Hinata cemberut.

Dua mangkok yang isinya telah berpindah tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Sama-sama... Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu perbedaan es krim dengan dirimu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Hinata menggeleng, tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Pertama, es itu akan mencair sedangkan kau akan berkembang, menjadi lebih baik."

"Kedua, es itu dingin sedangkan kau hangat," tangan Naruto menggapai tangan Hinata yang ada diatas meja, menggenggamnya. Hinata, tak menolak genggaman itu, karena kebahagiaan mulai menjalari tangan dan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam, memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto meneruskan perkataannya.

"Es itu tidak bisa memilih orang yang menyukainya, namun kau bisa memilih orang yang menyukaimu. Kau bebas memilih orang yang kau sukai."

"Mungkin ia bisa dimiliki oleh semua orang, tapi berbeda denganmu. Kau istimewa, tidak semua orang bisa memilikimu."  
Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu menahan napas.

"Satu-satunya persamaan kalian adalah, kalian sama-sama manis," semburat merah mewarnai pipi kedua insan itu.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap. Levender itu menatap tepat kearah sapphire.

"K-kau mau bukti?" tanya Naruto gugup. Hinata mengangguk malu.

'Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,' batin Naruto menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia membelai pipi Hinata lembut, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang tak mengira Naruto akan melakukan hal ini, hanya bisa pasrah menutup matanya. Aroma levender dan citrus menyatu diudara, merasuk indera penciuman mereka saat jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi. Akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, bibir Naruto menekan lembut bibir tipis Hinata, mempertemukan rasa coklat dan vanilla. Seteleh beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya memisahkan diri, salting dan malu melihat tatapan di sekeliling mereka yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Emm... Hinata, ma-maukah kau menjadi pa-pacarku?" pertanyaan blak-blakkan yang hampir saja membuat jantung Hinata meledak karena terus dipompa oleh kebahagiaan. "I-ini mimpi?" tanyanya agak linglung. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan mengecup singkat pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Masih berpikir ini mimpi?"

"Ta-tapi...Mengapa aku?" tanyanya yang hampir menyerupai bisikan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Karena tak ada alasan untuk tidak memintamu menjadi pacarku. Kau cantik, imut, lucu, ngegemesin, ramah, baik, dan tentu saja, kau sangat perhatian padaku."

"Perhatian?" tanyanya dengan gelisah, berharap Naruto tak tahu satu hal itu.

"Kau tak usah menyembunyikannya tahu kok, kau kan yang setiap hari meletakkan bento di meja laciku? Dan kau tak usah heran mengapa aku tau," katanya melihat wajah heran Hinata."

"Karena, waktu kau sakit tifus selama satu minggu, selama itulah aku tak menemukan bento di laciku. Dari sanalah akhirnya tau, kau lah yang meletakkannya."

"Dan maaf," wajah Naruto mendadak menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tak bisa menjengukmu saat itu. Ayahku tak memberikanku keluar dan menyuruhku belajar karena hasil ulanganku yang jelek. Maaf yah?"

"Tak apa Naruto, tak apa," Hinata mengelus pelan wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Tak tega ia melihat wajah penuh senyuman yang amat ia sukai itu menjadi sedih karena dirinya.  
Naruto pun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau menerimaku atau tidak?" tanya memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Hinata, Naruto hampir saja bersorak, namun tidak sempat karena perkataan Hinata.

"Ada satu syarat," katanya dengan senyum mencurigakan.

Perasaan yang sama saat Ibunya memaksanya memakai pakaian perempuan untuk difoto (obsesi Kushina) melanda dirinya saat melihat senyuman Hinata.

"A-apa syaratnya?" tanyanya sambil menelan ludah. "Ikut aku," ajak Hinata. Kali ini giliran Hinata menarik Naruto menuju ke pusat Tropical Land.

"Aku mau... Kau menemaniku naik itu," pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk salah satu wisata permainan, korsel yang pengunjungnya adalah anak-anak semua.

"Itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Hinata mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak bisakah kita naik yang lain?" pintanya penuh harap sambil mengerling kearah korsel. Ia sweatdrop. Apa kata dunia nanti, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun, naik korsel yang seharusnya dinaiki oleh anak umur 5-10 tahun. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti?

"Please," pinta Hinata dengan nada khas manja anak-anak. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang berbinar-binar. "Baiklah. Demi kamu, apapun akan kulakukan," ternyata pemuda itu bisa juga ngegombal.

Hinata menarik Naruto memasuki arena permainan. Naruto duduk di kuda tepat disamping kuda yang diduduki Hinata. Mereka berdua ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh semua anak disana. Para orang tuanya pun tersenyum.  
Awalnya memang agak kikuk dan memalukan, tapi lama kelamaan mengasyikkan juga. Terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang tertawa renyah bersama Hinata.  
Naruto turun dari kudanya dan menyeberang, duduk dibelakang Hinata yang duduk menyamping. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, mereka bagaikan pasangan putri dan pangeran.  
Pemuda berambut raven dan gadis berambut pink tersenyum jahil melihat adegan romantis itu. Ditangan sang pemuda terdapat handycam yang terus merekam adegan demi adegan.

Jam 3 sore, mereka pulang, mengingat perkataan ayah Hinata saat berangkat tadi. Lagi-lagi Beat oranye itu meluncur mulus dijalanan, ditingkahi tawa renyah dan muka cemberut Hinata saat mereka membicarakan kejadian di dalam rumah hantu tadi. Sama seperti saat berangkat tadi, bedanya tangan kanan Hinata kini di pinggang Naruto (bukan memeluk, cuma pegangan) dan dagunya ia letakkan dibahu pemuda tersebut, memudahkan mereka saling bicara dalam perjalanan. Waktu berjalan cepat saat seseorang mengharapkannya berjalan lambat. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Hinata.

"Masuk dulu?" tawar Hinata. Naruto menggeleng.

"Lain kali saja, maaf yah?" katanya menolak halus.

Hinata yang paham keadaan mereka yang sama-sama lelah, tak memaksanya.

"Tapi janji yah, lain kali?" "Janji," Naruto membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Naruto tepat di kening Hinata.

"Apa? Ada apa dikeningku?" tanyanya panik.

"Tak jelas, coba lebih dekat," pintanya.

Hinata maju hingga akhirnya bibir Naruto mampu menekan lembut keningnya. Naruto buru-buru tancap gas. "Ja!" teriaknya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan, membukanya dan akhirnya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, ia disuguhi tiga wajah seram khas para penyelidik, yang seakan-akan memintanya menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi di Tropical Land sana.

"Ayah, Kakak, Hanabi? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Apa yang..." Hiashi, "Terjadi..." Neji, "Disana?" Hanabi.

"T-tak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto tidak menciumku kok, ia juga tidak memintaku jadi pacarku. Ia juga..." Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri.

'Baka, baka, baka, ' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, perkataannya tadi membuat senyuman licik terpampang diwajah Trio Hyuuga tadi.

"Ooh," mereka bertiga ber-oh ria.

"Kak, ada nada lipstik dipipi dan dahimu," goda Hanabi.

Hinata lekas mengambil saputangan dari saku jaketnya dan menyapu pipi dan dahinya tergesa-gesa. Namun ia membeku, memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Naruto-nya tak mungkin memakai lipstik. Ia berlari dengan wajah merah menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa menggelegar dari ruang tamu rumah keluarga Hyuuga itu. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan wajah damai dan senyum bahagia terukir dibibirnya.

-esoknya, hari senin-

Naruto pagi itu menjemput Hinata yang biasanya diantar oleh Neji. Mereka disambut kasak-kusuk curiga para siswa lain saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, menariknya hingga ke kelas mereka. Tentu saja wajah Hinata memerah laksana tomat, malu sekaligus senang.

Di kelas, "Sasuke, pindah ke tempat Hinata," permintaan yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Naruto awalnya duduk semeja dengan Sasuke dan Hinata duduk dengan Sakura. Sasuke memindahkan tasnya dan duduk disamping Sakura sedangkan Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di tempat duduk Sasuke tadi.  
Pelajaran pertama berjalan seperti biasa. Namun disaat pelajaran akan berakhir, Sasuke dan Sakura meminta izin pada sang sensei Matematika, Hayate Kakashi, untuk keluar.  
Saat lonceng tanda istirahat berbunyi, terdengar suara khas Sasuke, sang ketua OSIS, untuk menunggu sebentar untuk sebuah film dokumentasi yang akan ditampilkan di saluran sekolah.  
(tiap kelas memiliki 1 tv)

Para siswa pun kembali duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian layar TV menampilkan keadaan Tropical Land yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap, sama-sama merasakan firasat buruk. Tampaklah dua orang yang sedang makan di kafe dekat pantai. Semakin dekat, jelaslah itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Dan terdengarlah pembicaraan mereka dari awal hingga akhir. Naruto cengo dan Hinata membenamkan wajahnya yang ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya ke atas meja, malu ditatap oleh teman-temannya yang kini bersuit-suitan. Hingga sampai adegan diatas korsel, meledaklah tawa para siswa laki-laki melihat Naruto naik kuda-kudaan yang seharusnya untuk anak-anak. Hinata dikerumuni teman-teman perempuannya, memberi selamat atas jadiannya dengan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah teriakan Naruto yang terdengar oleh semua siswa SMA 1 Konoha.

"TEMEEE!"

***OWARI***


End file.
